


Ender Braids

by HobblyWobbly



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bonding, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hair Braiding, Platonic Relationships, pspsps come get yalls juice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobblyWobbly/pseuds/HobblyWobbly
Summary: Okay- okay, Ranboo could do this! It’s just small talk. Yeah, he has conversations with people all the time. Or, at least, he did back in L’manburg when he still had friends.Playing with the bangs covering half of his face, he works on a response. “I leave it long like this on purpose. It helps me avoid eye contact!”“Doesn’t that make it harder to see?” Techno raises an eyebrow.He thinks back on all the times he’s accidentally walked into things or fallen down creeper holes because his hair got in the way.“Not exactly..?” He lies ignoring how his voice wavers at the end.or Ranboo really needs to learn how to say no to people and Techno totally definitely does not care about this awkward gangly kid.
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 993





	Ender Braids

The hearth cracks warmly as the thick logs inside were crackling and popping feeding the growing fire inside. 

Ranboo decided that living in a shack wasn’t the best living situation so he set to building himself a proper house. In the meantime, he set up a bed in the open space his shack once stood. Sure that meant sleeping out in the open but he didn’t have any space downstairs in his comfort room. 

Phil, however, had been insistent he could stay temporarily in their basement.

“Mate, we live in the arctic,” Phil laughs pushing the brim of his hat up. He quite literally looks like an angel in the glittering snow, burnt wings stretched out behind him, the cold winds making his clothes flutter. “You’ll freeze to death out here at night. I’m surprised you hadn’t already in your shack.”

One does not simply say no to Philza Minecraft.

So here Ranboo is wrapped up in one of the many thick woolen blankets he was given and his nose in a book about Greek mythology. The attic library had every book one could ever need, and Ranboo has made it his personal goal to read them all. He’s been careful with each book, of course, never dog-earing or misplacing them.

Ranboo’s head shoots up when the front door opens.

“Uh, hi,” Ranboo awkwardly greets. Techno mumbles a greeting kicking the door shut. He takes off his snow-covered cape and starts to pat it dry in the doorway. “Snowing a lot?”

“Looks like a storm’s coming.” Techno hangs his cape up getting to work on unlacing his boots. Ranboo deflates into the couch. “Phil left this morning to his secret base to bring stuff back for the syndicate. He should be back in a few days.”

“Right…”

“Are you uh…” The man trails off awkwardly. Ranboo watches Techno rub the back of his neck. When crimson eyes glance over, Ranboo quickly ducks his head behind his book again. “Did you eat yet?”

“Just some cake earlier,” Ranboo mumbles thinking back on this morning. “It still works- the infinite cake trick.” An awkward silence settles over the room. They're both a little stiff around each other. Hunting down woodland mansions and traveling together through the Nether at least gave Ranboo something to talk about and, usually, Phil would have gotten the conversation rolling again by now.

He hears Techno hum in thought. “You should cut your hair.”

Okay- okay, Ranboo could do this! It’s just small talk. Yeah, he has conversations with people all the time. Or, at least, he did back in L’manburg when he still had friends.

Playing with the bangs covering half of his face, he works on a response. “I leave it long like this on purpose. It helps me avoid eye contact!”

“Doesn’t that make it harder to see?” Techno raises an eyebrow.

He thinks back on all the times he’s accidentally walked into things or fallen down creeper holes because his hair got in the way.

““Not exactly..?” He lies ignoring how his voice wavers at the end. He’s glad he decided to wear his mask today or else Techno would see how he mutters to himself. “I mean, sometimes? But it’s not that bad.”

Techno’s hum is noncommittal and it has Ranboo sinking further into the couch. Had he said something wrong?

“Then how about a braid if you’re not gonna cut it,” Techno points out, his eyes taking in the messy bun Ranboo had pulled his hair into earlier. Ranboo glances to the pink elegant braid that wraps around the back of Techno’s head adorned with gold and one of Phil’s sleek feathers. “It seems long enough. At least the front.”

Ranboo self-consciously twirls a white strand around his index finger. “I don’t know how.” _I’ve never had anyone to teach me._ As far as Ranboo knows, he’s an orphan. Everything he’s learned has been through his hardships and efforts. Sure there were people on Hypixel kind enough to teach him things like how to write in Common or how to properly wield a sword, but never something so trivial.

The sound of a chair scraping on wood has Ranboo jump in surprise.

“I might as well show you how. It’s a valuable skill- especially with keeping long hair.” Techno sets the chair down in front of Ranboo along with a stool. “I’ve only braided my own hair, but it shouldn’t be too hard.”

“I-It’s okay! It really doesn’t bother me that much and I can always just find a hair tie or-”

“Ranboo.”

“Yeah?”

“Get on the chair.”

Ranboo sits stiffly on the chair, crown now resting on his lap, without delay. His tail swishes anxiously off the edge. He holds back a flinch when Techno undoes his bun. The two-toned strands come out wavy from being held in the style for so long, curtaining across his shoulders. Techno is oddly gentle. He begins sectioning off his hair occasionally combing out any tangles or knots he comes across.

When his fingers hit just the right spot Ranboo felt his ear flicked uncontrollably, tail swishing lightly in delight. Techno chuckles and Ranboo feels his cheeks heat up.

“Sorry,” he instinctively mumbles.

“Is fine.” Techno’s low voice held a hint of amusement behind it. “‘Kay, I’m gonna need you to face me.”

“Huh? Why-”

“Just do it.” It’s hard to turn around in the chair without moving his head, but Ranboo makes it work. His tail begins swishing again when the fingers return to methodically twist his hair together. “Forward a bit more.” Each touch against his temples is so faint it's almost nonexistent, and yet electrifying all the same.

“Tell me if it gets too tight. For a loose braid like mine, your hair would have to be longer, and I’m not too familiar with this style. Kinda just winging it,” he hums to let Techno know he understood. A few fingers brush over the base of his ears and Ranboo swallows back the purr in his throat.

With Techno braiding his hair, the fireplace bathing the cottage in a loving warmth, Steve’s quiet sleep grumbles, and snow pelting against the windows, Ranboo has never felt safer.

Just as Ranboo feels himself begin to drift off, the hands pull away.

“Alright, that should do it.” Ranboo opens his eyes and combs a hand through his bangs. His bangs curtain over his eyes hiding the upper half of his face mostly from sight. On either side of his face is a braid. He turns his head marveling at how the braids sway with the movements. 

A warm feeling blossoms in Ranboo’s chest. 

“Thank you, Techno.” Techno gave him a subtle half-smile, but it was one of the most genuine things Ranboo has seen in a while. He watches Techno walk off into the small kitchenette, pots, and pans clattering as he begins working on dinner. Ranboo twirls the end of the black braid between his fingers unable to keep the happy smile off his face.

“Ranboo, get over here and help me with dinner. Just ‘cause you’re staying here doesn’t mean you get to sit around!”

Ranboo laughs, stepping around Steve careful not to wake up the emotional support polar bear. “Right!”

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiiii i havent written anything purely fluffy in a long time so im kinda rusty lmao but i love these two too much uwu i hope you guys enjoyed!!
> 
> ~~Also according to Ao3 statistics, only a small percentage of people reading this fic actually comment/leave kudos. Please do. It's free and I highly appreciate it.~~
> 
> Feel free to check out my Twitter! I post hcs, make theories, and rt a lot of art!  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/H0bblyW0bbly)
> 
> Ranboo's design based on these redraws my mutuals drew!!  
> [ghostbugs_](https://twitter.com/ghostbugs_/status/1360632916846510080)  
> [neth_cactus](https://twitter.com/neth_cactus/status/1360551513521868801)


End file.
